ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy: Red Eagle
''' '''is an American thriller superhero comic book series published by Archie Comics sinces TBD 2019. Synopsis Following of the end of Life with Archie, a boy named Lorcan Darcy gained electrokinetic abilities after an unknown accident and uses it to fight the force of evil. Characters Main *Lorcan Darcy/Red Eagle - the titular protagonist of the series who is the eldest of three kids. *Dawn Darcy - the middle child who aids Lorcan on his mission. *Max Darcy - the youngest child of three kids who supports his brother when he fights for justice. *Lucy Baine - a flirtatious girl who develops a romantic crush on Lorcan by calling him her sweetie and cutie. Supporting *Bill Darcy - Lorcan, Dawn and Max's father who was a comic book artist before his disappearance. *Francis Domblar - a former criminal who owns in a restaurant. *Jenny Gueermo - Lorcan, Dawn and Max's half sister and Toby's older sister. *Toby Gueermo - Lorcan, Dawn and Max's half brother and Jenny's little brother. Antagonists *Tim Jones - the crimelord and the main antagonist of the first twenty issues of the series. *Lisa Darcy - Lorcan, Dawn and Max's overbearing, authoritarian, angry and temperamental mother who works for Tim Jones. *Kage the Lizard King - a homicide serial killer who was transformed into a human lizard hybird who wants to bring out Carnage. He is the main antagonist of the second tweny issues. Issues Tim Jones' Saga #The Beginning - in the age of ten, Lorcan was forced by his family to spend a summer at Camp Witwicky where he became good friends with Archie Andrews. In the present time, Lorcan's now 14 and graduating junior high school. He discovers that his father went into hiding from Tim Jones. After escaping home with Dawn and Max during the storm, the electricity stikes him while he screams in pain. #New Powers - After waking up following of the incident, Lorcan gain electrokinetic abilities and give them a test drive. Dawn suggest that they should travel to Riverdale so they can be safe from Tim Jones' attack on them. During their road to their new home, Dawn and Max discovers that Lorcan can actually fly. #Suicidal Blond - Lorcan was amazed that he can fly. Dawn notices an Eagle flying beside them and is amazed. When they are arrived at the top of a long building to Riverdale, they see Betty Cooper depressed when her crush, Archie has married Veronica Lodge and about to meet her demise. Lorcan used his powers to save her. Betty remembers Lorcan from camp four years ago. Max notices the news that Archie Andrews has been shot. #Funeral of Archie Andrews - Lorcan discovers that Archie died when he was shot in the stomach while saving his friend, Senator Kevin Keller. They decided to go to the funeral where Lorcan reveals he know Archie when he was ten and prepare to fulfil the legacy. He will take down Tim Jones as a superhero. #Red Eagle is Born - Lorcan design his superhero suit to fight for justice. Dawn design an armor tech with an Eagle symbol in red blood. Max give him a red mask of an eagle and a black leather jacket. Lorcan design to give the suit the test drive to flight. He encounters Black Hood as they fight. Black Hood reveals that he was watching him when Tim Jones attempt to hurt him, Lorcan was the one he wanted to kill. As Black Hood left, he called Lorcan by Superhero name as Red Eagle. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Kage the Lizard King's saga # There's gonna be Carnage - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #